


Хроники невезения

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dramedy, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF-2016 для команды TLEN`a</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Все будет плохо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2016 для команды TLEN`a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неудачный секс и неудачное гадание.

Рассвет на рассвет похож был очень слабо, скорее, на какое-то неопределенное время суток, размытое серыми облаками и тишиной.Тишина казалась слишком густой и вязкой. Одиннадцать утра, четыре после полудня — это могло быть все, что угодно. Но это было раннее утро — самый рассвет, начало четвертого.  
  
Инна поднялась из подвала не через обычную дверь, а через заднюю, которая вела прямо на улицу — и вверх по узким бетонным ступеням.  
  
Мышцы болели так, словно ее всю ночь таскали по этой лестнице за шиворот — туда и обратно. Или пинали по газону вместо мяча.  
  
Пальцы прилипали к холодным перилам, ноги еле двигались.  
  
Как только она надела рубашку, ткань сразу намокла, нашарить пуговицы оказалось делом непосильным, а манжеты она закатывала целую минуту — и в итоге плюнула. Отерла влажную ладонь о джинсы, остановилась передохнуть на середине пролета.  
  
В подвале было душно. Очень. Как только они туда вошли, точнее, ввалились вместе с этим… Сашей? Пашей? Артуром? Эдиком? — о, господи, только бы не Эдиком, — одно имя почему-то вызывало приступ тошноты — как только они оказались в подвале, за ними словно захлопнулась дверь парной. Инна успела подумать про кондиционер, про вытяжку, но пульт нужно было искать, а «только-бы-не-Эдик» обнял ее сзади, подтолкнул к стене и прижался в полной темноте всем телом. Больше про пульт Инна не вспомнила. И не пыталась вспомнить, как этого клоуна зовут.  
  
Она тяжело опустилась на верхнюю ступеньку, достала сигареты.  
  
Представила, как будет бродить по Танькиному дому, тут и там натыкаясь на пустые бутылки и следы недавно утихшей гулянки, если повезет, отыщет место, где можно упасть и отрубиться на несколько часов, а если нет — закроется в ванной. Все крепко спят, она даже никого не разбудит. А разбудит — насрать.  
  
Вместо того чтобы встать, Инна прижалась виском к кирпичной стене. Очень хотелось закрыть глаза. Эдик оказался ужасен. Это больше напоминало спортивный марафон, чем нормальную еблю, причем, с элементами гимнастики и кросса. Ей стало больно и плохо уже в самом начале, а дебил Эдик был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы успеть вклинить хоть слово.  
  
Нужно было въебать ему коленом по яйцам и уйти.  
  
Укусить за руку или за шею — так, чтобы это ни в коем случае не сошло за страсть или вроде того.  
  
Инна сама не знала, почему без звука позволила вжимать себя в пропахшее пылью кресло-мешок, почти задыхаясь от боли в растянутых связках. Кажется, вначале она думала, что Эдик — твою ж ты мать, неужели, правда, Эдик?! — быстро кончит и не придется тратить силы на мутные объяснения, а дальше… дальше стало просто тошно. В голове все путалось, желудок скручивало от выпитого, под переносицей вспыхивали алые звезды, а этот урод лез целоваться. Инна вспомнила, что не могла даже отвернуться, а потом — потом вообще отключилась. Кажется. От темноты и недостатка кислорода мир сузился до игольного ушка, и какое-то время она просто ничего не чувствовала. А когда пришла в себя, мудила Эдик продолжал над ней пыхтеть — и даже не заметил отключки. Может, конечно, ее и выстегнуло всего-то на пару секунд.  
  
Одно радовало — полная темнота. Она не видел его лица — нет, не лица, рожи. Не видела его мерзкого ебала.  
  
Как, за каким хреном я с ним вообще пошла? — вяло думала Инна.  
  
Зачем пошла — была слишком пьяная, ничего не соображала. И головой не думала. Вообще не думала — ничем.  
  
Кто он такой? Откуда вообще взялся?  
  
Встать со ступеньки снова не получилось.  
  
Инна достала еще одну сигарету. Поморщилась: связки болели, промежность саднило, искусанные губы горели и ныли.  
  
Нет, неудачный секс случался, но не настолько — точно не настолько.  
  
Ты так набухалась, что спуталась с каким-то хуеплетом, рожу которого даже не помнишь. Не говоря уж об имени. Эдик. Эдик. Блядь, да неужели действительно Эдик?!  
  
Инна уткнулась лбом в холодную стену.  
  
Еще она не помнила, как этот уебок кончил — и кончил ли. Хотя, видимо, все-таки кончил, иначе вряд ли бы ее отпустил.  
  
Инна выбиралась из подвала с четким желанием немедленно проблеваться, но тошнота тяжело осела куда-то вниз, желудок перестал дергаться, словно тоже выбился из сил.  
  
Нужно было попить. Поспать. Умыться, в конце концов, потому что до сих пор ощущать на себе липкие прикосновения этого обсоска было невыносимо. Почему они вообще пошли трахаться сюда, в подвал с бильярдным столом? Почему не остались в доме?  
  
Сигарета обожгла пальцы.  
  
Инна подняла голову и увидела перед собой высокую блондинку. Она ее помнила — кажется, блондинка приехала совсем поздно с кем-то из ребят, все уже успели надраться, и знакомство прошло мимо.  
  
У нее было усталое, но вполне вменяемое лицо. Даже удивительно для Танькиных-то вечеринок. Инна представила себя: распахнутая рубашка, висящие манжеты, мокрые волосы, помятая физиономия — и снова полезла за сигаретой.  
  
Длинная юбка блондинки чем-то напоминала старую хипповскую моду, не хватало только тесемки на волосах и рубашки с бахромой. Вместо рубашки на ней была простая блузка без рукавов.  
  
Она молча уселась рядом, разгладив юбку, и кивнула на сигареты. Инна протянула пачку.  
  
Вокруг стало светлее, в дальних кустах уже слышалось птичье чириканье. Теперь пейзаж чуть больше напоминало утро.  
  
Инна подумала, что ползла по этой несчастной лестнице минут пятнадцать. А то и все полчаса.  
  
— Чего не спишь? — сказала она. Голос осип.  
  
— Уезжать собираюсь, жду такси. Сказали, в течение часа. — Прикурив, она внимательно глянула на Инну и, поколебавшись, все-таки спросила: — Плохо тебе?  
  
Та пожала плечами и ничего не сказала.  
  
Блондинка протянула руку.  
  
— Давай погадаю.  
  
Инна представила, как сейчас подаст ей ладонь — потную и наверняка грязную.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Блондинка улыбнулась.  
  
— Потому что еще пьяная.  
  
Инна засмеялась и внезапно расслабилась. Блондинка сама взяла ее левую кисть и развернула линиями вверх. Поводила прохладными пальцами по коже, словно оценивала, потом нахмурилась:  
  
— У тебя была так себе ночь.  
  
Инна хмыкнула.  
  
— Это я сама знаю.  
  
Блондинка наклонилась, длинные волосы почти коснулись руки. Снова улыбнулась.  
  
— В общем, все плохо и будет только хуже.  
  
— Ну, спасибо.  
  
— Не за что. Так линии говорят.  
  
Инна не удержалась — прыснула.  
  
— То есть, полный позитив и благоденствие?  
  
— Полнейшее.  
  
Блондинка обвела ногтем какой-то невидимый отрезок и наморщила лоб, словно старалась что-то угадать, прочесть, — а шрифт был слишком мелким. Инна поежилась от прикосновения — предплечье затянуло мурашками. Ломота в висках немного рассеялась.  
  
— Немного странно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— По отдельности все хорошо читается, а вместе — чушь какая-то.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Ну вот — книга. Колодец. Уныние. А дальше не пойму.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Блондинка обеими руками сжала Иннину ладонь в кулак и вернула на колени.  
  
— Держись.  
  
В кармане длинной юбки завибрировал мобильник — такси. Девушка встала и улыбнулась ей через плечо. А потом спросила:  
  
— Ты что по пятницам делаешь?  
  
— Нажираюсь, как видишь.  
  
— Тогда не потеряемся. Береги себя.  
  
Инна махнула рукой.  
  
Нашла свой телефон и подумала, что такси — отличный вариант. Не придется бродить среди мертвых тел в развороченной гостиной, не придется видеть отекшие рожи, а то и — не дай бог — мудилу Эдика.  
  
Она принялся удалять из телефона рекламу и сообщения о балансе. Подумала: в следующую пятницу я никуда не пойду. Буду отсыпаться.


	2. Достоевский

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она в бетонном мешке — на дне. С Достоевским в сумке.

Вода из старого чайника воняла пластмассой, но выбора не было. Маркин педантично соблюдал расписание, которое сам себе назначил — и Инне заодно, так что сгонять в ларек за нормальным кофе до обеда не светило.  
  
Он уже полчаса препирался в коридоре с пожарным инспектором, до Инны долетали только невнятные обрывки фраз, и это было самым подходящим звуковым фоном для пластмассового кофе.  
  
Наконец, голоса стихли, Маркин боком протиснулся в узкую дверь и в сердцах щелкнул задвижкой.  
  
— Удивительная твердолобость, — выплюнул он сквозь одышку, отер салфеткой рот и сел за свой стол. — Двадцать раз пришлось повторить, что все вопросы к хозяевам, я никто, я всего лишь простой арендатор. Хочет он штрафовать за отсутствие огнетушителя, так пожалуйста, сколько вашей и его душе угодно… я-то тут причем?  
  
Инна заглянула в чашку. Впереди маячили два отчета и три балансовых проверки.  
  
— Мы могли бы работать дома, — сказала она. — Каждый у себя дома, я имею в виду.  
  
— Ах, Инночка, — покачал головой Маркин, — собственный диван расслабляет похуже алкоголя. Надомный работник — не работник совсем.  
  
— Сейчас это называется «работать по удаленке» и «фриланс».  
  
— Да какая разница? Никакой.  
  
— Это точно — никакой. Ни смысла, ни толку, ни разницы. Ни в чем.  
  
Мерзкий пластмассовый кофе застревал в горле. Инна скривилась.  
  
— Я вам говорил, что вы преступно пессимистичны для своих лет? Говорил, конечно. Не могу поверить, что вы — и не читали Достоевского. До сих пор не верю.  
  
— Не читала. С вашими отчетами почитаешь.  
  
— А что поделать, Инночка, что поделать. Времена такие — крутись, вгрызайся, работай, тянись, как можешь.  
  
— Считай чужие шекели.  
  
— Да! Да, считай чужие, если нет своих.  
  
Инна представила себе недавний разговор в коридоре — несчастный пожарный инспектор, наверное, уже на десятой минуте начал понимать, что все пошло не так, и только профессиональная гордость не давала ему отступить с позором. На пятнадцатой минуте на гордость он уже наплевал, но от Маркина так просто не вырвешься. Бедняге повезло, что он сумел сбежать всего лишь через полчаса. И не купил у Маркина полный подсчет налогов или проверку коммунальных счетов.  
  
Инна демонстративно уткнулась в монитор, пресекая дальнейшую болтовню.  
  
Между вторым и третьим балансом она зачем-то спросила:  
  
— Зачем вы сюда вернулись, Яков Иосифович? Вы ведь не дурак, видите разницу.  
  
Маркин покачал головой.  
  
— Деточка моя, все так, все так, но у вас тоже, наверняка, есть мама. Моя совсем постарела, нужен кто-то, кто будет ходить за ней по квартире с веником и совком. Сметать песок, а потом, так может сложиться, выносить судно.  
  
— Так забрали бы ее к себе.  
  
— Пожилые люди удивительно несговорчивы, Инночка. Не так все просто.  
  
Инна представила себе старуху с резким голосом, раз в десять упрямее, чем сам Маркин, и поежилась. Променять благополучную южную страну на чокнутую мамашу. Жуть.  
  
Когда она подняла голову от последнего отчета, Маркин держал в руке книгу.  
  
— Вот, Инночка, возьмите. Достоевский.  
  
Инна погладила указательным пальцем переплет. Том был старый, с потемневшим срезом, но хорошо сохранившийся. Было видно, что его держали в уютном шкафу на застекленной полке и каждую неделю смахивали пыль сухой тряпкой. Берегли.  
  
— Яков Иосифович, правда, не стоило. Сейчас все можно скачать в интернете.  
  
— Что мне ваш интернет, деточка! Книги нужно читать только в переплете, трогать пальцами каждую страницу, видеть живые буквы. Только тогда их можно почувствовать и понять. А вы не может быть, чтобы не читали Достоевского. Это надо исправить.  
  
Инна и правда не читала Достоевского. И Чехова не читала, и Гоголя, и Толстого. Никого не читала и не горела желанием. Но послушно взяла книгу и спрятала в сумку.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, будьте аккуратны, хорошо? Это из маминой библиотеки.  
  
Инна кивнула.  
  
  
  
Улица встретила дождем — зябкой промозглой моросью. Кажется, днем шел ливень — вдоль тротуаров тянулись мутные ручьи, тут и там блестели лужи. Инна вспомнила, что так и не вышла днем за кофе. В клетушке Маркина не было окон.  
  
Пробежка до дома займет минут пятнадцать. Она нашарила в кармане сигареты. Кофе покупать не стала.  
  
Ближе к собственному кварталу стало ясно, что не горит ни один фонарь. И черт бы с ними, но возле стройки разворотили весь асфальт — выкорчевали бордюры и ограждения, чтобы дать проезд грузовикам с кирпичом и цементом.  
  
Провалившись по щиколотку в мутную жижу, Инна выругалась вслух.  
  
Темнота. И ни одного прохожего поблизости. Она в который раз прокляла свою рассеянность — фонарик валялся дома в подставке для обуви.  
  
Подошвы цеплялись за смятую арматуру, за куски кирпича, Инна брела почти вслепую. На пути матово заблестела лужа — не лужа, а целое озеро. Она медленно пошла вдоль края, выискивая обход. Внезапно нога коснулась чего-то скользкого, словно угодила на рельсу, Инна споткнулась, запутавшись в проволоке и не успела даже вскрикнуть — ее проглотила бездонная яма, полная арматуры и острых углов. Она больно ударилась виском, локтем, проехалась ребрами по колючему краю, не понимая, где верх, где низ и что вообще происходит. В следующую секунду ее с головой накрыла ледяная вода — хлынула в рот, в глаза, ослепляя, лишая воздуха. Инна судорожно барахталась в жидкой грязи вне себя от ужаса.  
  
Лица касался раскисший мусор, пальцы то и дело натыкались на что-то острое, а под ногами не было даже намека на дно.  
  
В какой-то момент ей удалось вынырнуть на поверхность и ухватить ртом немного воздуха. Крик не получался. Вокруг шумела вода.  
  
Вместе со следующим глотком рот заполнила жижа. На зубах заскрипел песок.  
  
Колодец, — отчетливо прозвучало в правом ухе. — Колодец. Канализационный сток.  
  
Зажмурившись, Инна снова попыталась нащупать дно. Под ногами что-то противно лопалось, скользило, локоть онемел, правая лодыжка взрывалась болью. Схватиться было не за что.  
  
— Книга, — прозвучало в другом ухе. — Колодец и книга, помнишь?  
  
Книга! Книга, черт возьми, конечно же, блядская книга — в сумке лежал Достоевский Маркина. Не хотелось даже думать, сколько лет он будет ее пилить за драгоценную плесень из маминой библиотеки.  
  
Инна напряглась всем телом, приказала себе не дергаться. Решительно двинула ногой вниз, в ледяную глубину, туда, где под кроссовкой расползался гниющий мусор. Сердце заходилось прямо в горле. Спустя несколько долгих секунд подошва коснулась чего-то твердого. Инна, как могла осторожно пристроила рядом вторую ногу.  
  
Так, дно. Что-то, на чем можно стоять. Она глотала воздух, пропитанный мокрой гнилью, и кое-как стягивала с плеча ремень сумки. Только бы не уронить. Только бы удержаться. Вода доходила ей до груди.  
  
Когда Инна выдернула из жижи сумку и подняла над головой, глаза привыкли к темноте, даже получилось что-то разобрать. Наверху, метрах в двух, светился квадратный кусок неба. Этому квадрату полагалось находиться под ногами, его должна затягивать надежная решетка, и он должен быть всего лишь незаметной частью тротуара, а не единственным выходом из ловушки.  
  
Инна всхлипнула. Кое-как стряхнув с пальцев грязь, она нащупала застежку сумки. Делать это все, балансируя в ледяной жиже, было адски тяжело, но Инна вспоминала долбаного Достоевского, которого ей почти насильно всучил Маркин, и продолжала аккуратно, сантиметр за сантиметром двигать рукой. Она желала смерти им всем: рабочим со строительной площадки, Маркину, его маме и даже Достоевскому, который давно был мертв.  
  
Через секунду она длинно выдохнула и сжала сумку крепче — подкладка оказалась сухой. Это значило, что чертов Достоевский не пострадал.  
  
Намертво стискивая сумку, Инна принялась шарить в темноте. Пальцы коснулись мокрой бетонной стены. Стена была гладкой без единого выступа. Сверху на голову то и дело текло и капало — сражаясь с дном и сумкой, она этого не замечала. Теперь заметила.  
  
Так. Дальше ногами.  
  
Стараясь не паниковать и не думать о липких прикосновениях мусора, плавающего вокруг, Инна медленно принялась переставлять подошвы. Еще шаг. Еще. Плечо коснулось ледяной стены.  
  
Она в бетонном мешке — на дне. С Достоевским в сумке.  
  
Дно кишело неизвестными предметами, о природе которых даже подумать было страшно. Пластиковые бутылки? Гнилые коробки? Сигаретные пачки, презервативы, шприцы?  
  
Господи, господи, проклятый Маркин. Проклятое все.  
  
Тело онемело в холодной воде, Инна едва сдерживала панику. Хотелось стать обезумевшим животным, которое ни за что не отвечает, ничего не может, только метаться в грязной яме, воя от страха. Но нет. Если ей все-таки суждено выбраться отсюда, Маркин не простит ей Достоевского. Ни за что.  
  
Инна продолжала обшаривать стену. Тоскливо подумала о зажигалке в кармане и о вымокших сигаретах. Стоп, телефон. Телефон тоже лежал в кармане.  
  
Господи, да гори оно все. Ноги подламывались. Когда ей уже стало казаться, что она движется по ледяному бесконечному коридору, пальцы коснулись шершавой перекладины. Инна вскрикнула, а в следующую секунду намертво сжала зубы — не дергаться. Не паниковать и не дергаться.  
  
Перекладина. Выше. Выше — еще одна. А над ней, наверняка, еще. Лестница, по которой спускаются в канализацию. Сантехники, слесари, Человек-Пингвин и прочие безумцы. Мысль о том, что кто-то может спуститься сюда по доброй воле, вызывала очередной приступ паники. Инна заставила себя глубоко вдохнуть.  
  
Сжимая одной рукой сумку, другой она крепко ухватилась за перекладину. И начала медленно подтягиваться, упираясь подошвой в стену. Это было немыслимо тяжело — собственное тело весило тонну, две тонны. Три. Целый камаз, доверху полный песка, кирпича и арматуры. И том Достоевского сверху. Пару раз нога соскальзывала и снова погружалась в зыбкое мусорное дно. Инна заставляла себя успокоиться и начинала заново.  
  
Она не выберется. Ни за что не выберется. Кругом — стройка, гулкая сырая темнота, где нет ни одного человека. Остатками разума Инна понимала, что кричать бесполезно, она только истратит последние силы и ничего не добьется. Нет, пытаться дальше. Еще.  
  
Пальцы, сжимавшие сумку, потеряли чувствительность, там, наверху их, наверное, придется разгибать клещами. Теперь, даже если бы она захотела избавиться от этого довеска, руку попросту не получилось бы разжать.  
  
Давай, — твердила она себе. Держись-держись-держись. Если я не выберусь — мы не выберемся — я и сраный Достоевский, Маркин придет плюнуть на мою могилу. А у его матушки случится инсульт. Давай, ну.  
  
Инна даже не понимала, что говорит все это вслух. Она тянулась вверх из липкой жижи, а квадрат наверху, заполненный небом, словно насмехался.  
  
Эта курва в юбке, все она накаркала. Колодец, книга… Ведьма. И ебаный Достоевский. Несчастный, мертвый психопат, которого надо обязательно вытащить. Да-вай.  
  
— Федор Михайлович, — отчетливо прозвучало над ухом. Инна не поняла — слева или справа, она почти вскарабкалась на нижнюю перекладину. Еще. Еще немного. Левая подошва уперлась в ржавый металл, зажмурившись до звезд перед глазами, она тянула себя наверх. — Его зовут Федор Михайлович.  
  
— Сука!!! — заорала Инна, перехватывая руку удобнее. Она стояла на перекладине обеими ногами. Квадрат неба стал ближе.  
  
Через десять минут ей удалось ухватиться за край стока ободранными пальцами. Зубы стучали. Тело превратилось в холодный кусок мяса, в глубине которого пульсировала тупая боль.  
  
Она вывалилась из ямы на мокрую грязь и кое-как откатилась в сторону. Руки, сжимавшей сумку, она не чувствовала.  
  
Хотелось закрыть глаза и никогда не открывать, но в следующую секунду веки вспорол яркий луч.  
  
— Э, — пробасил кто-то из темноты. — Э, дамочка, ты чего?  
  
Инна из последних сил отвернулась.  
  
— Ты чо, говорю, валяешься? Ограбили? Перепила?  
  
Плечо сжала чья-то рука. Потрясла. Кто-то поднимал ее из холодной колеи, пропаханной колесами грузовиков. В нос ударил теплый запах застарелого пота, мочи и давно свалявшихся, немытых волос.  
  
— Э, да держись, ты, — проворчал бас. — Фонарик у меня. Ща…  
  
Инна помотала головой. Язык не слушался.  
  
— Как ты только в колодец не ухнула. А я только собирался веток принести, воткнуть. Мало ли…  
  
Инна снова затрясла головой, хватаясь за заскорузлый рукав.  
  
— Я… ухнула.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— В колодец.  
  
Жесткие пальцы сжали подбородок, приподняли. В лицо снова ударил луч фонаря.  
  
— Ах ты ж, мать моя, женщина. В колодец? Как же ты вылезла? Сама? Или помог кто-то? А ну, пошли. Пошли, говорю, до дома доведу. Тебе куда?  
  
Ноги тряслись, но она сумела удержаться. Тяжело повисла на воняющем помойкой плече. Кивнула невпопад.  
  
— Ага, помогли. Помог. Достоевский.  
  
  
  
Дома Инна первым делом скинула мокрую, потерявшую цвет одежду. Сунула все в мусорный пакет. На лодыжке краснел глубокий порез, ребра с правой стороны были в ссадинах. Дышалось с трудом.  
  
Вымыв руки, она достала из сумки злосчастную книжку. Та почти не пострадала, словно и не ныряла в грязную жижу пару часов назад, только верхняя обложка чуть намокла с краю. Инна, не глядя, дернула из шкафа фен.  
  
Через пять минут том выглядел идеально.  
  
Телефон все-таки пропал, но домашний, к счастью, пока работал.  
  
Она набрала по памяти номер Маркина.  
  
— Да? — раздалось в трубке. Уютный вечерний голос человека, отдыхающего после рабочего дня. — Алло.  
  
— Яков Иосифович, это я.  
  
— Инночка? Я не узнал, что у вас с голосом, что случилось? Вы дома?  
  
— Дома, Яков Иосифович. Я… у меня температура высокая. Простуда, наверное. И горло болит. Я возьму завтра выходной, хорошо? Знобит сильно.  
  
Ей даже не пришлось притворяться.  
  
— Ни о чем не беспокойтесь, Инночка. Пейте чай с малиной, у вас есть малина? Лекарства есть?  
  
— Все есть, Яков Иосифович. Отлежусь, и буду в порядке.  
  
— Да, да, постельный режим, само собой. Голос у вас страшный, главное, чтоб не ангина. Отдыхайте, читайте Достоевского и ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Завтра, завтра позвоните обязательно, а то я буду волноваться. Договорились?  
  
— Договорились, — отозвалась Инна и поспешно повесила трубку. Из горла рвался хриплый истерический смех.  
  
Она невольно поискала глазами потемневший от времени том. Достоевский лежал на тумбочке. Кажется, они спаслись — оба.


End file.
